CrazyShikamaruFan's Revenge!
by xoxShika-chanxox
Summary: One Naruto Fan has decided to take the storyline into her own hands... The Shika-chan way! Read how things get a little compicated, a little funny and a little CRAZY! Please read, enjoy, review :3 Love Shika-chan xxx
1. DOWN WITH HIDAN!

Okay people I again watched some Shippuuden episodes up to during and after the fight with Hidan (Asuma's death). And then it hit me, I remember how angry I was when I seen Shikamaru totally lose his cool and start wailing when he was at home, it re-lit my hate for Hidan, so I decided to do a new end to this saga, the CrazyShikamaruFan way…heheheheheheheh…

Ps. This story may be crazy but it's my dream so enjoy the inside of my head! And just so you know this will be the only story that Shikamaru won't star in!

-Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden! If I did, Asuma's death would have never happen and I would just make Shikamaru take out a pistol and shoot him. (screw the rules about guns not existing Hell Yeah! XD)

So please review and enjoy!

*SLAM* That's all I did to my computer desk the second I seen Shikamaru's jaw start to chatter. As soon as I seen his face before Shikaku shut the door I was enraged. Hidan was going to DIE. Time to put my dad's invention to good use! I went downstairs into my living room, I wandered around for a while, looking for the most deadliest thing I could find, but I ended up getting nothing! How come my mum was so bad tempered but never kept anything in the house to help fulfil her violent thoughts? Jeeeez what a woman! But I knew I had to find something…

'Think Megan…Think!' I thought to myself, pacing back and fourth between the living room and the kitchen, until… I clicked.

'Nicole! Of course! She's crazy, she'll have something! But… then she'll want in on it…oh well the more the merrier!' I thought.

But I was going to need one more person, for my three Shikafan squad.

' Not Rebecca… she loves Hidan… and Iona will just go chasing after Gaara and Danielle hates anime, and well Hannah is my sister nough said…' I thought hard, turning a pencil round and round with my free hand.

'Cherie!' I thought sharply.

Of course Cherie could be in it, she likes Shikamaru, and she doesn't like Hidan -I think at least- I'll call them and then I'll tell them my plan… because I can force them into coming even if they refuse hehehe….

When Nicole and Cherie got to my house, Cherie jumped on me when I opened the door.

"!" Cherie squealed as she clambered off of me, her eyes gleaming with her excitement. Nicole just smiled and helped me up.

"Sooo…" Nicole said, looking around outside. "You gonna let us in?"

**- oooooh look! Time passing! Very Interesting… :3 -**

"We'll Meeeeegaaaannnn this plan sounds cool and all but I found one contraction in you masterplan… How the FUCK do we get there?" Nicole said putting her hands on her hips. Cherie came up to me and poked my head with her finger.

"Shika-chan knows what to do, cos she's got smarticles." Cherie said continuing to poke my head until I gave her an evil look that made her stop. I nodded and explained.

"For once Cherie is right, I do know a way, my dad has an invention: it was meant to do something really important but I changed it to attach my computer that opens a programme that can hopefully transport us into Naruto Shippuuden for a short period of time; up to seven days approx; I've only transported a bird there until it came back but; it could work on us if we all squeeze on the Wii fit board that I programmed to transport us; so when I click the button we have two minutes to get on it. Got it?

Cherie looked confused, and Nicole burst out laughing

"Okay… it's official Megan you're a bam pot! You being a little smarter than the class average only gets you so far into bullshitting me!" She snorted. I scowled.

"Just get on the damn board Nicole!"

"Okay! WHATEVER you say crazy lady!" She snorted again, stepping onto the board. This better work, can't have Nicole of all things thinking I'm nuts.

"Ready…. Go!" I shouted quickly.

We all ran quickly and huddled onto the board. But then I jumped off quickly and ran to the computer desk.

"Megan! Christ sake what is it!" Nicole shouted trying to get me to hurry.

"Forgot this!" I shouted back grabbing a picture of Asuma off the desk. I hurriedly ran back and onto the Wii board.

"What do you need that for Shika-chan?" Cherie asked glancing at the picture.

"You'll see…" I said slyly as the two minutes were up. Everything went black for a moment., but then I seen what I was hoping to see. All around me a detailed cartoon forest, with two detailed anime Nicole and Cherie. I was a fucking genius.

"It worked…" Nicole said in disbelief, looking at her animated body. Cherie was shocked too, I guess under all of that positive talk, she though I was joking too.

"Well we all know the plan, so lets go and kill Hidan before Shikamaru does!" I announced.

Luckily I if I did set the location and time right, we would not be too far away, well before Team Asuma will get there, or even plan to. We've got seven days. How hard can it be?

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Ps. Sorry it's a bit short, other chapters will be longer hopefully!

Love,

Shika-chan xxx


	2. This isn't QUITE going to plan

Woo! Second chapter! I forgot how angry I was so I had to watch it again! IT SO SADDER THAN THE FIRST EIGHT TIMES! T-T

*calms down*

Okay enough of my blubbering! In this story it will split into two points of view! Enjoy! :D

PS. Sorry if some characters are OOC just keeping up the comedy cos that's one of the only genres I can do TT-TT but I hope you like! :L

_Luckily I if I did set the location and time right, we would not be too far away, well before Team Asuma will get there, or even plan to. We've got seven days. How hard can it be?_

Well I was wrong, it had been two days and I didn't recognise anything. Cherie was getting bored and started throwing rocks into the distance, Nicole was still in disbelief that my dad's invention actually worked and I was disappointed as we only had kitchen knives to defend ourselves.

"Shika-chan! How far are we?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know…" I replied sourly.

Nicole scowled.

"Just great. Just Fuckin great! So genius, how you gonna get us outta this on-"

"Look! There's Itachi and the fish guy! Woo Itachi! You're so HOT! Take it off!" Cherie squealed at the two figures in front of us. Nicole and I looked at each other.

"Shit." We swore simultaneously.

Itachi ignored the comment and eyed us down, Kisame was pulling out his sword. We all gulped when Itachi opened his mouth.

"They were talking about killing Hidan and they know my name. They must be the secret ANBU they sent undercover to kill us" Itachi said in a sinister tone.

"They did a good job though, they really do look like stupid little girls!" Kisame cackled loudly.

I would've kicked there asses but… Well I just couldn't. So we all just stood there with an eerie silence. Until as usual Cherie broke it.

"Well this is crap, come on! I can kick your asses' just watch me!" Cherie shouted, punching her fist into the air.

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other.

"Finally we found her, the bold, cocky yet strong…" Kisame announced.

"Legendary Chihiro." Itachi finished.

They moved fast sweeping Cherie off her feet. Nicole tried to make a move but Kisame swung his sword hard into her chest, she flew across the grass until her back slammed against a tree. I looked horrified at the knocked out Nicole and the stolen Cherie who was being carried by Itachi, she was kicking and screaming. Itachi glared at me.

"Well at least one of you is smart…" Itachi sighed looking at Nicole.

"Please we're not ANBU and she's nothing special… No offence Cherie!" I shouted.

Cherie scowled at me while Itachi looked at her.

"Come on Itachi I wanna slash these idiots!" Kisame cackled. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Let's just stick to our targets Kisame, we can't afford to waste time." Itachi replied.

Kisame groaned but somewhat agreed with Itachi, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well see if she's anything special…" he said in an even more sinister voice as he to used a puff of spoke to make his escape.

Once the smoke cleared it soon hit me that Nicole was unconscious and Cherie had been kidnapped. I wiped my tears and sat down next to Nicole, I looked at her pale skin and curly hair which in parts was coated with blood. This was all my fault, even if she was dying their was nothing I could do about it!

"DAMMIT!" I screamed collapsing next to Nicole.

I watched her, she was still breathing. I let my eye's flutter shut for only a moment.

About an hour later I was shaken awake by Nicole, I looked up at her she was okay! Well she looked a little pissed as she rubbed the back of her head to find dry blood in her hair. She frowned.

"Aww….. Shit how did this happen?" Nicole moaned as she found more pain in her back and chest.

"You got fucked-up by Kisame…" I grinned but.

"Ewwww…." Nicole said with a recoiling look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked making sure there wasn't anything on my face.

"Fishy Kisame's sword touched me…" She whined loudly.

We both looked at each other until… We both broke into a hard laugh.

**Cherie's P.O.V**

I kicked and screamed at Itachi as he carried her over his back. He obviously ignoring me and was talking to his ugly teamate, strange I never could remember his name, maybe I didn't want to know it.

"Shut-up" I said bluntly.

"What?" Itachi said turning to face me. But I was too pissed off to care.

"You heard me asshole! Shut the FUCK up!" I shouted kicking him in the back.

"Be quiet." Itachi glared.

And the argument began.

"You shut up!" I squealed

"Be quiet." Itachi glared.

"You shut up!" I squealed

"Be quiet." Itachi glared.

"You shut up!" I squealed

"Be quiet." Itachi glared.

"You shut up!" I squealed

"Last chance or I'll use my Mangekyou sharingan to knock you out in the most unpleasant way!" he whispered his temper flaring.

"You won't be able to use it if I scratch your FUCKING eyes out!" Cherie hissed.

And the argument went on…

**My (Megan) P.O.V**

"We have to find a place to wash the blood out of your hair" I said as I looked at the back of her head.

Nicole smiled and nodded. I think I knew where we were going, so there should be a river nearby. And there it was, in all its cartoony goodness. Nicole leaned down beside it and started washing her hair in the water. Suddenly I noticed some bushes moving in the corner of my eye, I panicked thinking Itachi and Kisame had come back for more, I pulled out my knife that was too nervous to come out earlier (not like it would protect me TT-TT). Before I could even ready myself lots of unknown enemies ran towards me I panicked shutting my eyes tightly, but I was soon relieved and shocked to hear a familiar voice.

"Jesus Megan we're not that scary are we?" Iona laughed, obviously creasing herself.

I opened my eyes to see a line of my other friends, and my twin sister. Iona, Rebecca, Aidan, Danielle and Hannah were standing right in front of me, I was gob smacked.

"How in HELL did you guys get here!" I shouted shakily at them.

"I hacked into your computer, and what did I tell you about screwing around with dad's stuff huh?" Hannah smiled smugly. As usual my sister continues to surprise me.

"But you are happy we are here right?" Aidan asked hopefully, blue eyes staring me down. I hugged him reassuringly, although Aidan was one of the only boys in my group of friends, he was like the little brother I never had.

"Of course you're going to make saving Cherie and killing Hidan so muck easier to do!" I smiled.

"Wait what happened to Cherie?" Rebecca asked, confusion lacing her tone.

"Well she was-"

"Wait where the hell are we! Where's the sleepover! Are we in one of those stupid Japanese cartoons!" Danielle babbled nervously.

"Yes we are… for seven whole days" Nicole laughed at Danielle's babbling.

"Oh no… Oh SHIT! No Justin Bieber for SEVEN whole days!" Danielle screamed into the sky.

While Danielle sobbed in the corner I explained what happened. After giving them some of our crappy knives and talking things through, we devised plan B. Team 'Save Bimbo' with Hannah and Rebecca leading will go to the Akatsuki hideout to save Cherie after they get weapon that will actually hurt someone. While team 'ShikaFans' (me and Nicole) will go with the original plan while us too getting weapons to try and not die. We waved goodbye to each other as we went our separate ways. Although I wanted to stick together, the time limit would not allow me to do both things, but thank god that they came, I sure hope they have fun…

Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review and take a shine to my comrades in this story!

Love,

Shika-chan xxx


End file.
